Talk:MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam
Three phases of the Zeta Gundam So I came across the Master archive mobile suits MSZ-006 Z Gundam and it said that the Gundam has passed through three stages in Gryps War, just as the Wiki says. However, can anyone point out to me the changes between the Mid Model and the Late Model? Hard as I tried, I still can't spot any part from the Zeta Plus. Pfalcone (talk) 06:05, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Here is an unofficial translation from the MechaTalk archives : MSZ-006-1 Z Gundam - Initial Model Delivered and deployed in July of U.C. 0087. Equipment: FXA-01 Flying Armor. FF-XV-SH-609Z shield. Head vulcans are MU-86G model, with a rate of fire of about 4,000 rounds/minute and an estimated ammo capacity of 200 rounds each. Each arm houses two 300mm grenade launchers with two rounds apiece. Side skirt armor houses A.E.BLASH XB-G-35/Du.105 beam sabers. Armament includes XBR-M-87A2 beam rifle and FXA-03M2 Hyper Mega Launcher. Propulsion: Rear skirts house one AE-R-03-1800B thruster (same kind used in Methuss) and four AE-R-04-1600AS thrusters. Flying Armor houses RE-M86-Tw nuclear thermal twin engines. MSZ-006-1 Z Gundam - Initial Model + Wave Shooter Circa November of U.C. 0087. Equipped with FXA-01K Flying Armor developed at Karaba's request. As well as a shield with built-in thrusters, this version also has enlarged front skirts with increased propellant capacity. MSZ-006-1 Z Gundam - Mid Model A major "update package" applied in December of U.C. 0087, after Zeta Gundam descended to Earth and then returned to space. Modifications: Changes to shoulder, rear skirt, and leg thrusters. Changes to chest exterior, forearms, and knee covers. Increased propellant capacity in shoulders, front skirts, and legs. Grenade hatch added to forearm to support external magazine. Equipment: FXA-01B Flying Armor, wth enhanced engine output and atmospheric flight capabilities. Propulsion: Rear skirts house one AE-R-03-2000AS thruster and four AE-R-03-1600ASX thrusters. MSZ-006-1 Z Gundam - Late Model The Argama received virtually no support from AEUG headquarters during the early stage of the first Neo Zeon War, but the Zeta Gundam received a final upgrade in March of U.C. 0088. The equipment that was delivered included parts from the Zeta Plus, whose specifications were being finalized at the time. Modifications: Enlarged chest exterior (Zeta Plus version). Arm frame also changed to Zeta Plus version. Enlarged front skirts. Leg generators replaced with new APR-75-Z4 model, with roughly 10% greater ouput, and weapon latches added. Rear skirt thruster output enhanced. Equipment: FXA-01C Flying Armor. Pfalcone (talk) 10:25, January 27, 2016 (UTC) in terms of model kits that the development phases appear, the initial model corresponds to the HGUC Zeta Gundam/MG Zeta Gundam 2.0; while the initial model + wave shooter corresponds to the old HG Zeta Gundam; the mid-model corresponds to the MG Zeta Gundam 1.0; and the late model corresponds to the B-Club Zeta Gundam ver Katoki resin kit. The cockpit tuneing was also probaly changed to fi,t first with Judau Ashta and then Roux Louka's newtype abilitys so they could better interface with the suits bio system. But this change was probally somethink like the UC equivlent of swaping a hard drive.Guyver92 (talk) 23:09, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Highly doubtful on the tuning, given that there's no mention of this in the master archive. There was explicit mention of the Z Gundam being tuned to Kamille's exact specifications (particularly with the bio sensor) though that later pilots were unable to tap its full potential. Pfalcone (talk) 04:39, February 7, 2016 (UTC)